The Completely Ridiculous YuGiOh! Duel
by Mindfreak101
Summary: This here is my first story. It's a complete crack fic and was crafted by me and my two friends one day while bored. Features Yusei at the end  Briefly.   Rated for language. Sorry it's short. Enjoy!


Author: Here it is my first story. Welcome, to The Completely Ricockulous Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh!. They all R belong to Konami.

* * *

><p>The Completely Ricockulous Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel<p>

It was just like any other duel between Skippy and Tempesta. Skippy was kicking his ass, again. He had a huge lead of 7400 to 1200. Tempesta was down to his last turn and if he didn't draw something useful his ass was toast.

Tempesta: Ok. My last chance. I summon, Pikachu!

Skippy: … What! How the hell did I not see a Pokémon card in your hand?

Tempesta: Then I'll play a forest card and tap it to special summon, my White Sox Michael Jordan baseball card!

Skippy: Where the hell are these cards coming from!

Tempesta: Now I trigger my trap –

Skippy: Why aren't you listening to me!

Tempesta: - The Ace of Spades playing card allowing me to play the field spell, Russian roulette.

Skippy: That's not even a card!

But Tempesta had already pulled a revolver, put one in the chamber, and spun it around. The barrel pointed to Skippy.

Tempesta: Take the damn gun and shoot!

Skippy: Fuck this I'm out.

Skippy got up and mumbled something about "damn cheaters" and decided to go play some Halo on his new Xbox 360 slim. As he sat down in his certified badass gaming chair, a Kuriboh flew by.

Author: Wait. A what flew by?

Skippy: What the hell? You're the author what are you doing here?

Author: A Kuriboh flew by and you're wondering why I self-inserted myself? Not to mention that you're my story counterpart.

Skippy: Hmm. Good point.

Tempesta, muttering about something or another, was ignored while Skippy and the Author went to the window to see what the apparent LSD induced hallucination known as Kuriboh, was pointing at. Suddenly, a blur flew past. Then, by using the author powers bestowed unto Author, we zoom in to see what it is. To Skippy and the author's astonishment, it was their friend Arcana flying on a Zubat.

Arcana: WOOO! FUCK YEAH ZIGGY! (The Zubat's name is Ziggy by the way.)

Skippy: How in the hell?

Then our two morons – I mean duelists look over and see Tempesta, who had suddenly got outside somehow, doing the waltz in midair. With the Dark Magician no less!

Tempesta: So you're sure the Dark Magician Girl will be impressed by me if I dance with her like this at the prom?

DM: Yes. My apprentice will be most impressed by a wonderful dance such as this.

Tempesta: Yes! I can't wait!

Then, Arcana had come back. Only this time he was on the back of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ziggy perched on his shoulder.

Arcana: HAHAHA! I have a Blue Eyes and you don't! I need something to blow up. Oh wait! The school! Perfect!

He flew off to go find the school and Tempesta shouted out "NOOOO!" A moment or two later there was a loud explosion off in the distance. Arcana came back covered in ash.

Arcana: Dudes go check this out!

Using the wicked awesome author powers they zoomed in to the school. Which was now a pile of rubble.

Skippy and the Author: Damn.

Tempesta: Nooo! Now the prom's gonna be canceled. Or at least pushed back.

In the pebbles that used to be one of the second floor bathrooms, there was some kid who I think his name's Jimmy, and William Shatner (A/N:?) playing a children's trading card game.

Will: (Looks around.) Whoa! Beam me up Scotty!

All of the sudden Captain Kirk – I mean William Shatner is engulfed in a blue light and then he just disappears! Jimmy (Still not sure if that's his name.) looks around and then just steals Shatner's cards and runs off.

Jimmy (?): Mine now bitch!

Skippy, deciding he's had enough, asks the Author a question.

Skippy: Where's the nearest pay phone? I need to call Morpheus. Give me the damn red pill and get me the hell out of here. The Matrix is completely shot to hell right now.

Suddenly the scenery changes. We're in a bedroom and all the lights are off. Then Yusei shoots up out of bed screaming.

Yusei: AHHHH! (Looks around.) Oh. Good. It was all just a dream. Where's my bike? Good, still here. Oh my God no more of Crow's week old instant ramen before bed ever again.

* * *

><p>Author: Well there you have it. This here is my first story and was crafted up by me and two of my friends while bored in Algebra. Hope you like it. All reviews accepted good or bad. Until next time, if there is ever a next time, have fun reading! :3<p> 


End file.
